


You're Always Worth It

by ProblematicAndProud



Series: Horny On Main Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Masochism, Punishment, Safeword Use, Spanking, Title from a The Weeknd Song, Tony Stark Has Issues, Under-negotiated Kink, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAndProud/pseuds/ProblematicAndProud
Summary: It starts with him rolling his eyes, and things escalate from there.





	You're Always Worth It

It started with an eye roll. 

 

Peter hadn’t even noticed he was being hit on, honestly. At least, not until he was suddenly pulled away by a outwardly indifferent Tony who began to talk about how the guy looked ready to eat him up. He had just rolled his eyes, giving a scoff, with the words, ‘ _ I can take care of myself, y’know. Stop being so overprotective.’  _ leaving his mouth before he could stop them. His hand clapped over his mouth.

 

Tony’s expression darkened before he suddenly turned around, dragging Peter away from the rest of the party. When they reached his bedroom, he locked the door, pulling Peter in to make their lips meet. 

 

He moved away, chuckling at how Peter chased after his lips, and sat on the bed. 

 

“Come here,” He said, the dark look not having left as he pat his thigh. At Peter’s lack of movement, his voice became more forceful. “Now, Peter.”

 

Stumbling over his feet once he realized what he was being told to do, Peter laid over Tony’s legs, shivering as his pants and boxers were pulled down.. A hand began rubbing against his ass and he grabbed at the sheets to try and prepare himself. They hadn’t ever gone this far — or even  _ talked  _ about going this far…. He wasn’t sure whether he was excited or scared. Maybe a little bit of both.

 

A hand suddenly met with his skin, making him jump and gasp out. To his embarrassment, his cock jumped at the contact. “I don’t appreciate you talking back to me.” Another hit, harder than the first one. He whimpered.

 

“You were very bad tonight. Making me jealous and then giving me attitude.”

 

The hits were coming quicker now, each harder than the last, slowly edging away from painful pleasure and moving into just being pain. But he could endure it. He would prove he was good. Apparently, the universe thought that was a very funny thought, though, and the next hit was too much. Too messy, too hard. 

 

He dug his fingers into the sheets harder, safeword falling from his lips in a pained cry of ‘ _ Queens!’ _

 

Immediately, Tony went still above him, letting Peter sit up and bury his face in his shoulder, sobs shaking the boy’s body. Tony rubbed circles into his back, easing his boxers back up.

 

“Sorry — ‘m sorry,”

 

He sobbed openly, not even caring about how he looked or sounded. “I w-wanted to take my punishment.. Wanted to be good for you, Daddy..”

 

“You are, baby. I’m so proud of you for telling me you needed to stop. I love you.” Tony kissed the top of his head, fingers switching to tracing shapes against his back. “Let’s go shower and then get some sleep, my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this.


End file.
